Great News! (GyuJun Version)
by Your Abnormal Writer
Summary: Junhui kira Mingyu adalah tipikal suami yang romantis begitu ia mendengar kabar kehamilan pertamanya. Namun ternyata... It's SVT GyuJun! Kim Mingyu x Wen Junhui! AU! GS! Marriage Life!


**Great News (GyuJun Version)**

 **Type :** AU! GS! Marriage Life!

 **Disclaimer :** 11-12an dengan sebuah cerita pada novel karya Tria Ayu K

 **Warning :** Not a perfect fiction :) But i hope you like it

.

.

.

 **START!**

.

.

.

Pukul dua lebih tujuh belas dini hari.

Mata Junhui yang sebelumnya tertutup karena tidurnya, mendadak terbuka lebar karena kondisi HIV (Hasrat Ingin Vivis)-nya muncul secara tak terduga. Ini, agak aneh! Sebab tidak biasanya Junhui bisa terbangun sepagi ini hanya karena tubuhnya yang ingin mengeluarkan zat-zat racun dalam bentuk urine. Duuhhh, inginnya, sih, Junhui terpaksa menahannya karena rasa kantuk yang melanda. Akan tetapi ia masih sayang dengan ginjalnya yang terlalu dini untuk ia siksa karena keadaan seperti ini. Maka dari itu, ia sibakkan selimut yang menutupi dirinya dan juga uhm suami tercintanya yang bernama Kim Mingyu yang masih terlelap di sampingnya.

"Junhhhh...,"

Ughh, kenapa lenguhan Mingyu yang baru saja ia timbulkan barusan ini menggoda sekali, sih? Rasanya Junhui jadi ingin untuk me...

Ehhhhh, tidak! Tidak! Tidak!

Junhui harus ingat kalau sudah tiga hari kemarin suaminya ini lembur hingga larut untuk urusan pekerjaannya di kantor pusat. Sehingga mau tidak mau, keputusan untuk tetap membiarkan Mingyu tertidur dengan nyaman pun harus Junhui ambil tanpa tapi. Setidaknya ia juga ikut menjaga kesehatan suaminya sebagai istri yang baik.

Tunggu!

Apa?

ISTRI?

ISTRI?

ISTRI?

Lalu,

Kapan Wen Junhui akan menjadi sosok seorang Ibu bagi anak-anak Mingyu?

Ah, untuk masalah ini...

Sejujurnya Junhui pun agak kepikiran akan hal itu. Sebab, akhir-akhir ini ia mudah sekali ke toilet, mengantuk, dan lapar. Belum lagi akibat nafsu makannya yang melonjak, selalu membuatnya menambahkan jatah makannya sedikit lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Hmmmm, tanda-tandanya, sih, sepertinya sosok seorang calon bayi sudah memberikan kode-kode pada Wen Junhui, deh. Namun, keraguan Junhui akan kehamilannya ini pun nyatanya juga agak sering timbul-tenggelam. Sebab malam ini adalah malam ke-sepuluhnya ia tidur bersama Mingyu.

Pikirnya, sih

"Apakah mungkin... aku benar-benar sedang mengandung secepat ini?"

Sedang di sisi lain ia belum sempat mengecek kehamilannya ini pada dokter kandungan. Ingin meminta saran Mingyu, tapi akhir-akhir ini suaminya sedang sibuk. Sehingga keputusannya untuk membicarakan masalah kehamilan ini pun perlahan-lahan Junhui urungkan untuk sementara.

.

.

.

 **NEXT MORNING!**

"Gyu...,"

"Hmmm...?"

"Sepertinya Aku hamil, deh!"

DEG!

Tatapan mata Mingyu yang kaku dan mendadak menghujam di awal tadi, agaknya membuat Junhui juga ikut-ikutan terkejut. Namun, meski kian lama sinar mata Mingyu kian melembut, akan tetapi rasa debaran jantung Junhui yang muncul tadi, nampaknya masih dapat ia rasakan hingga saat ini.

"Dduhhh... kau bodoh, Jun!"

Rutuk Junhui pada dirinya di tengah ritual sarapan paginya dengan Mingyu.

Sedangkan di pihak Mingyu sendiri yang kali ini semakin tersenyum sembari menuntaskan sarapan buatan Junhui, akhirnya segera bangkit dari duduknya, lalu beranjak berjalan mendekat.

"Kau yakin?"

Pertanyaan manis Mingyu barusan rupanya hanya dibalas jawaban Junhui yang sedikit bernada takut-takut.

"E.. Entahlah... Gyu,"

"Kalau memang merasa hamil, mengapa sarapanmu sedikit sekali? Tidak kasihan, nih, dengan uri Baby?"

Papar Mingyu sebagai penuturan akhir untuk Junhui sebelum ia menambahkan sedikit porsi makan Junhui di pagi itu.

.

.

.

 **GREAT NEWS**

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Junhui terbangun pada dini hari sekitar pukul dua pagi karena serangan HIV-nya yang kambuh. Namun untuk kali ini, ada pula maksud yang akan ia lakukan demi menumpas habis rasa curiganya akan masalah kehamilan pertamanya. Meski kedua mata Junhui masih terasa berat dan terus memintanya untuk terlelap kembali, namun Junhui tidak ingin melewatkan buang air kecil pertamanya untuk memenuhi instruksi penggunaan alat deteksi kehamilan yang ia beli tadi sore. Alhasil, di sinilah Junhui! Sosok istri Kim Mingyu yang masih tetap setia terduduk sambil terkantuk-kantuk untuk menunggu jawaban keresahan hatinya melalui hasil pembacaan positif atau negatif dari sebuah test-pack.

10

20

30

40

50

Detik

"Astagaaa... lamanyaaaa...,"

Erang Junhui pelan menunggu kemunculan garis merah kedua yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan muncul?

60

70

Lalu

2 menit lebih 30 detik

45

50

55

58

Dan

3 menit telah berlalu.

Tak ada tanda merah kedua yang menunjukkan hasil positif bahwa Junhui sedang mengandung anak dari Mingyu. Sehingga dengan lapang hati, Junhui pun berjalan pasrah menuju sudut kamar mandi untuk membuang alat deteksi kehamilan tersebut. Namun, baru saja Junhui akan mengucap salam perpisahan pada sebuah test pack yang menghasilkan jawaban negatif tersebut, nyatanya objek bebentuk batanga ramping tadi malah memunculkan sebuah tanda garis merah kedua secara jelas di depan kedua mata Junhui. Sehingga, akibat rasa kegirangan yang berlebih, pekikan kecil yang terdengar sedikit aneh pun meluncur dari kedua bibir Junhui.

"Huwaaaaaa... Mingyu berhasil menghamiliku...,"

Begitu suaranya.

Dan jelasnya, Junhui yang over-excited pun langsung melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya dan Mingyu untuk memberitahukan kabar baik ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mingyu-yah... Mingyu-yah... Banguuunnn... Ada yang penting, nih...!"

Pekik Junhui bahagia tanpa mempedulikan Mingyu yang masih asyik berlayar di alam mimpi miliknya.

"Kim Mingyu-kuuu... Ayo banguuuun...,"

"Zzzzzzz!"

Pinta Junhui sekali lagi, walau permintaannya barusan masih dibalas dengan dengkuran kasar milik suaminya itu.

"Gyu-yahhh... Aku sudah dapat hasilnyaaaa...,"

"Zzzzzzz!"

HUFTTTH!

Dasar Kim Mingyu kebo!

Memang, sih, besok adalah hari Sabtu. Hari di mana Mingyu selalu mendapatkan hari liburnya yang bebas lepas. Sehingga kalau mau bangun siang, ya, it's up to him.

Tapi tapi tapi, kan...

Junhui sedang amat sangat ingin Mingyu terbangun saat ini. Meski hanya sebentar saja, setidaknya bagi Junhui, Mingyu HARUS-TAHU akan hasil pembacaan test-pack-nya, yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya memang sedang mengandung calon anak pertama mereka.

Namun, bagaimana cara Junhui membangunkan Kim Mingyu yang sudah terlanjur mengebo ini?

Hmmmmm...

"AH! Aku tahu...!"

Mendadak saja sebuah ide kreatif yang jahil terlintas di dalam pikiran Junhui. Begitu ide aksi jahil yang Junhui telah matang ia rencanakan, hal yang ia lakukan setelah menatap licik batang test-pack bergaris dua tersebut adalah...

MENGUARKAN BAU YANG MENEMPEL PADA TEST-PACK-NYA TADI DI BAWAH HIDUNG MINGYU!

HAHAHAHA!

Setidaknya Junhui dapat membiarkan bau senyawa-senyawa kimia layaknya urea amonia yang masih melekat pada batang test-pack tersebut, agar ketenangan tidur Mingyu dapat ia runtuhkan. Kkkkkkk!

Dan benar adanya!

Mingyu yang sudah tak tahan dengan perlakuan Junhui ini pun, langsung menjauhkan sumber pencemar udara tersebut secara telak sebelum ia terbangun secara kacau demi menghirup oksigen bersih sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk...! Astaga, Jun... Tadi itu apaaa...?"

Kaget Mingyu yang nyatanya malah disambut dengan kikikan kecil Junhui sebagai selebrasinya.

"Junhuii...,"

"Kkkkkk...!"

"...?"

"Ini, Sayang... ternyata... AKU BENERAN HAMIL...!"

Jawab Junhui riang dengan penekanan di tiga kata terakhir demi unsur kejutan manis sembari menunjukkan test-pack bergaris dua tadi di hadapan Mingyu sebagai bukti. Dan setelah beberapa detik Mingyu berhasil mencerna kalimat berita penuh haru yang Junhui berikan tadi, ia pun langsung menyuguhkan senyum paling menawannya.

Kemudian ia geser duduknya mendekati Junhui sembari menatap istrinya itu dengan mesra. Lalu sebuah usapan sayang pun juga segera Mingyu layangkan pada pucuk kepala Junhui sebelum Kim Mingyu sendiri...

KEMBALI TERTIDUR LAGI DENGAN MENINGGALKAN JUNHUI YANG TER-PHP

:(

HIKS!

KIM MINGYU JADI GAGAL ROMANTIS, DEH

:(

.

.

.

.

.

 **SO...**

 **IN THE NEXT MORNING,**

WEN JUNHUI JADI NGAMBEK BERAT!

Junhui kira ia akan mendapat perlakuan manis seperti kecupan atau pelukan hangat setelah ia memberitahukan kabar kehamilannya yang pertama tadi malam. Namun nyatanya, si Mingyu malah kembali tertidur dan balik mengebo.

HIKS!

Kim Mingyu bikin bete, deh!

Tahu begini, seharusnya Junhui bisa lebih bersabar dan kalem dalam berikan kabar kehamilannya ini. Sehingga rasa dongkol di hati Junhui yang cukup mendalam karena kasus Mingyu yang balik tidur tanpa melakukan hal romantis sebagai tanda terima kasih pun tidak akan Junhui alami seperti ini.

"Mama dari anak-anakku... Bangun, yuk... Sudah siang, nih...,"

Bahkan gugahan Mingyu sang suami pagi ini masih gagal memaksa Junhui untuk turun dari ranjangnya.

"Papa udah lapar... Sarapan, yuk...,"

Bujuk Mingyu sekali lagi dengan panggilan baru manisnya untuk Junhui yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Mama Muda. Kkkkk! Namun bukannya segera bangun, Wen Junhui yang masih dalam mode ngambeknya itu malah merapatkan selimutnya dan menutup seluruh badannya hingga batas hidung.

"Maa...,"

"Sarapan aja sendiri!"

Ucap Junhui dengan nada kesalnya sebelum ia memotong percakapan setelah yang satu ini.

"Tapi uri baby...,"

"Baby juga lagi ngambek sama Papa. Hunghh!"

Putus Junhui agar setidaknya Kim Mingyu, suaminya ini melakukan suatu hal yang manis yang dapat mengobati rasa bete-nya akibat kejadian semalam..

.

.

.

.

"Ya sudah... kalau mau kalian begitu... Pagi ini Papa, yang masak sarapan, deh...,"

Final Mingyu sebagai usahanya dalam mengembalikan mood Junhui ke dalam mode yang baik lagi.

Toh, Mingyu juga optimis, kalau masakan lezatnya yang satu ini pasti akan membuat Junhui dan anak yang di dalam kandungannya menjadi good mood :)

Dan nyatanya tebakan Mingyu pun benar!

Begitu nampan diletakkan di dekat meja dekat tempat tidur dan juga beberapa rayuan manis, akhirnya Junhui mau terbangun dan mempedulikan seluruh perlakuannya padanya setelah itu.

"Dimakan sampai habis, ya...,"

Pinta Mingyu sayang sembari merapihkan juga mengelus rambut kecoklatan Junhui yang masih agak acak-acakan karena bantal ranjang mereka. Sedangkan Wen Junhui yang sudah mulai melunak itu, pada akhirnya pun dapat menyunggingkan senyum manis tersipunya walau rasa _Scrambled egg with spinach_ yang Mingyu masak ini agak sedikit terasa hambar.

Meski begitu, tapi tak apalah, setidaknya suaminya ini tahu menu sehat yang ia butuhkan untuk menjaga kesehatan dirinya dan calon baby-nya. Kkkkk!

"Rasanya agak hambar, ya?"

Tanya Mingyu setelah selesai mengunyah dan menelan potongan telur yang Junhui suapkan kepadanya tadi.

"Kkk! Sedikit, kok. Kan dimakan dengan cinta juga,"

Jawab Junhui dengan kerlingan manisnya sebagai bahan tambahan humor gombalannya.

Dan tentu, Mingyu yang terlanjur gemas mendengarnya pun langsung menempelkan kening mereka sambil sedikit-sedikit mencium hidung mancung Junhui di sela-sela candaan mereka pagi itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maa...,"

"Hmmmm...?"

"Terima kasih banyak, ya, atas semuanya...,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END!**

Maaf kalau fic ini tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kalian harapkan :(

Ini hanya hasil dari imajinasi absurdku sendiri setelah membaca ulang novel tersebut.

Sesungguhnya ff ini akan dibuat dengan pair Wonwoo-Soonyoung karena karakter Wonwoo yang kayaknya lebih cocok memerankan. Hehehhe...

But, it's okay lah kalau jadinya seperti ini. Kkkk!

Untuk kalian yang sudah membaca, mereview, atau mem-fav ff ini, aku ucapkan TQ ;)


End file.
